The Unit
by hawk light pie
Summary: Celestia has called a large amount of blank flanks to do something special. all they know is its very important.


The unit

**Prologue**

It was a dark night and all was silent. Nightmare moon the one who has brought this night floats above. Celestia stands below pleading to her sister but all is lost. We stand it wait for the princesses' orders and then it happens she looked over at us an orders us out of the room. We sat in waiting for a little bit then a bright light and a boom came from the room. We rushed into the room and saw the Nightmare Moon was gone and that Celestia stood there weakened and the elements of harmony on pedestals. We were ordered to pick up the princesses and get her out because the place was about to go under a great change. We were told to go back t get the elements of harmony but the area was going under a change and the unit never came out. The princesses new the elements were lost and ordered the royal guards to fly out of here with her. They landed on a mountain and set up camp and Celestia said "this is where our new castle will be". And so it was that the new castle was to be built but the unit that was lost would be remembered by few. Only few would know why it was called Canterlot or why it was place on the side of a mountain.

**Chapter one**

**The Re-founding**

The ponies lined up with no regard for race and gender. Celestia walks out in front of all the ponies and looked at them. All the ponies here were blank flanks and were called here for some sort of special mission for the princess. No pony here but Celestia knows why and then she called out "welcome to your new life in service to the princess, you all will go on to train to be heroes of Equestria some of you will not go on but the few of you that do will join up in a group called the unit so go out there and do your best". Celestia pointed to a door and every pony walked in and was shocked to see what was on the other side .As we walked into this room there was blood everywhere and on some spots looked like flesh. Slowly we looked around more and saw cages that held manticores and some other strange creatures. Right on the other side of the cages looked like weapons some odd some familiar. Celestia came out and flew up to a high point and then was caged in and started to speak" grab a weapon, any weapon for this first test is the test of strength". We all walked over so grab our weapon's Penny Pot was one of the weaker ones so He got there last to grab a weapon. Penny pot walked up and all the swords where gone all there was some strange some odd looking weapons that went on His hoofs. Penny grabbed the weapons and put them on His hoofs and it felt right but He doesn't know why. They all looked up and then Celestia addressed us" good I see you all have something now left the battle begin". After she was done speaking the cages opened up sending all the strange animals at us. We all started to fight off them some died fast others could not take it and lied down. Penny Pot fought on getting some others to team with him. The 5 of them grouped up in a corner because it was easier to defend. Hawk called out "look out!" Penny Pot looked up and saw a manticore jumping down onto them and it had got Flaming Heart. Penny Pot jumped into action and drove the blades I had into the manticore's back hurting it but not killing it. The manticore swung its tail at Penny Pot and smacked Him off of it. Hawk flew up and cut into its back as the others jumped on it too killing it. Faith the unicorn knew some healing magic and fixed Flaming Heart up so they could get back to defending the spot. They stood there defending as nothing really attacked them and before they knew it, it was over. Celestia started to speak "good work you few who survived you will move on to the next room or you can turn back now and leave". The 5 watched as some ponies left but the 5 of us went into the next room to see what we had to do. As the 5 of us walked in to the new room we noticed that the room was much cleaner then the last one. No blood on the walls or body parts and it was weird. Celestia walked into the room and started to speak "this is the second test, the test of intelligence. Now every pony stand on a square, only pony 1 per square ". All of the ponies got on a square and was worried about what would happen next. All of a sudden we were all boxed in and a small table with a piece of paper on it popped up. On the paper it read" this is a test of how smart of pony you are if you get 1 part of it wrong you fail and will be removed". Penny Pot started to get worried and the read on "read all questions then answer them after you have read all of them". Penny Pot read question by question, only a few of them made sense to him but then he got to the end and it read" only answer question's 4-6, 9, 11 and 23". Penny Pot was shocked and happy because He knew the answer to all of those so He wrote them down and left the rest blank. A buzzer sounded and the walls fell and we were all back in the open room. Celesita addressed every pony" times up so put your name on the bottom right and hand the paper to the guard". Penny Pot wrote His name on the bottom right and stood in line to hand it to the guard. The guard was quickly looking at the papers and most of the ponies failed. It was Penny Pots turn and he handed the paper to the guard and he did a quick look over and let Him pass. As penny pot walked into the next room he saw that it was quite empty and long. Penny pot sat there as ponies came into the room and only 2 of his friends made it Faith and Flaming Heart. Penny pot went to greet them as they came in saying "hey we did not get well acquainted when we first met I'm Penny Pot". Faith turned and said" hi I'm Faith it's nice to meet you". Flaming Heart then turned and said" yeah, I'm Flaming Heart". The 3 ponies got as well acquainted as they could before Celestia walked into the room. Celestia then addressed the ponies" congratulations you have nearly made it just a few more tests. This is the test of agility". After Celestia was done speaking the room changed and there were swinging blades and arrows flying across the room. The ponies all stood in shock that they had to run across this and before any pony could move Celestia started to speak, "you will run across this course, there is no time limit for it. Just don't die". You may go when ready". Penny pot and his friends stayed back a bit waiting for other ponies to go and they did. The 3 watched as pony after pony tried to run only few made it and the rest... well where not so lucky .The 3 got ready to go and they did as they dodged arrows blades and spikes and pony bodies all as they ran. It was only a matter of time bit Faith got hit by an arrow making her fall to the floor; penny pot saw this and picked her up carrying her. Faith looked at the friend carrying her and said" ill only slow you down drop me down on a safe spot and run, it is better for 1 of us to make it then none". Penny pot said in response "no pony left behind and you're a friend so I will never leave you for dead". Penny pot carried her dodging the blades and arrows. Penny Pot reached the end with no wounds and then put Faith down and pulled the arrow out. Faith then let out a scream of pain and started to pant and then healed her wound. Celestia flew down and said" good you all made it well there is another test in the next room so go my little ponies", Celestia then flew up and into the next room. Faith was hurt a little so Penny Pot and Flaming heart helped her into the next room. As the 3 ponies walked into the next room it was mostly empty and there was blood all over and that scared the ponies. Celestia hovered above the ponies and started to speak" well good you have made it to this test because this is the most important test" Celestia had a smile on her face but it was not like her normal smile. She started to speak again "you must let my guards stab you" after that ponies out of nowhere jumped every pony and had knives. Some bucked there's off but the 3 remembered the words and stood there and the guards stabbed into their sides and then got off. The ponies who bucked there's off were escorted out and then 6 that did not stood there as Celestia flew down to congratulate them and said. "Congratulations you 6 passed the test of loyalty and will become part of something much bigger then you ever knew". After she was done speaking she used her magic to heal the 6 ponies and then opened the door to the next room and said. "go on every pony the next room is where you will be told what you have become part of" she then flew up and into the next room. The 6 looked at each other then slowly walked into the next room. Door shut behind them, the room was dark and smelled oddly. Suddenly the lights came on and there were blades, banners and armor all over and Celestia hovered above and started to speak. "you are now part of a secret unit of ponies who protect Equestia from dangers of the ever free forest and all dangers from outside of Eqestria". The six ponies all looked at each other shock at what all just happened but one Pegasus broke the silence" but princess we are all blank flanks, how can we help protect from the dangers of the world". Celestia responded "well my dear little ponies, fate brought you here so maybe just maybe you will find your cutie marks when doing this". The Pegasus then looked at the rest and had nothing more to say. Celestia motioned for the 6 ponies to follow her to the armor and slowly walked over followed by the six ponies. As they got closer to the armor they saw there were only six two for unicorns, two for Pegasus and two for earth ponies. Penny pot broke the silence this time "why are there only six?" Celestia responded "because we have never had more than six at one time my little pony". Penny Pot thought for a bit then asked "what happened to the last six?" Celestia nervously looked at the six ponies and said" they grew too old to do this anymore". Penny Pot had his doubts but did not pursue it further. Celestia then spoke "if there are not anymore questions then we can get to giving you the armor". Celestia then opened the glass doors to the armor all of them with a different look. penny pot put the simplest one on and Celestia smiled at that face Celestia then spoke to the six ponies after they all had their armor on" ok ponies time for the next part of your training" Celestia pointed with her hoof to a door and then flew off . The six ponies all walked to the door slowly worried what training it could be after how hard those tests were. As they opened the door they ended up in a big room that had different things in every corner. Celestia hovered above and spoke "this will be your staging area and where you train in the area if you wish". The ponies looked around and saw there were some of the parts were like the tests were you fought or dodged and some were just Wight machines. Celestia left them and the six ponies looked at each other all with worried faces. Flaming broke the silence" hi I'm Flaming Heart" after she had spoke the rest started to speak starting with Regale "I'm Regale". Penny Pot was the next to speak and said"I'm Penny Pot", and then a buff pony spoke "I'm Bjorn Bloodaxe". They all looked at this pony and most silently feared him. next to speak was Faith"I'm Faith" then Spell Nexus spoke" yeah I'm Spell Nexus". The six stood there for some time and then Flaming heart broke the silence again saying" well I guess we can take a look around". As they looked around they saw weapons and as Bjorn Bloodaxe walked up to them the rest followed. Bloodaxe grabbed the massive hammer and swung it around almost hitting the others saying"oh yeah this is mine!" Flaming Heart grabbed the pouch and it held lots of daggers that looked odd so she put them in her wings and they fit nearly perfectly in between the feathers and said" this feels like mine". Spell then looked and grabbed a crossbow and very sharp steel bolts and said" oh yeah this is totally mine" he then loaded it quickly and fired it at a target hitting the bulls eye the rest looked in shock and amazement. Ragale then pulled some odd looking blades with rings that had a strap to keep them together so he put them around his hooves the strap going over him and he tightened it and hovered looking at the blades saying" these, feel right" he swung them around as he flew. Faith calmly looks in and grabbed a staff with markings on it and swung it lightly and she started to feel like her magic was easier and stronger she said"this is mine... I think". Penny Pot then looked around allot and grabbed a sword that was really simple looking but it had special markings on it that read, always faithful and forever strong, and then Penny Pot said" this feels right". the 6 held their weapons and looked at each other as Celestia walked in with a scroll saying" I hope you got to know each other for I have your first mission" the 6 looked at each other and then Celestia saying "what?" Celestia then laughed and gave them the scroll then saying" it's your job now and as I can see you have all you need all you need now is a leader and I think Penny there would be perfect to congratulations Penny Pot you are the leader of the secret Pony harmony unit." Celestia walked out and Penny Pot slowly walked up to pick the scroll up and read it for their first mission.

This ends part one of this fan fic I'm open to comments and constructive criticisms hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
